bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Abounds; Sadow meets Ray and Aki
Sadow, now starting to grow facial hair and his eyes becoming saggy due to lack of sleep, has been researching what he can about Satoru. Today, however, he had to get groceries and was on his way to the local supermarket, practically dragging himself there from exhaustion and periodically yawning. "Wow this city is beautiful!'" A woman with brown hair said as she was walking down the street with a man next to him with black spikey hair and a bandana. "Yeah, I've been here, like, a few times. They have the best supermarket around." The guy said smiling. Sadow gave a deep yawn as he entered the supermarket, immediately being chilled by it's cooling system. Ugh... Have to... get... food... The two of them entered after him and went around looking for something to eat as well Reaching to grab a cart, he finally collapsed due to exhaustion and began snoring comically. The guy with the bandana heard this and went to go see what had happened and then saw Sadow snoring comically and sighed in embarassment,"God this guy must be really tired." he said, helping him up. Sadow awoke and glanced tiredly at the man helping him up "Who... are you...?" "Just call me Ray and someone who wants to help you." Ray said as the girl that was with him helped him up. Sadow, unfortunately, was embarrassed by the fact that he hadn't showered in a while and the two had to smell his odor. He started to drift off again "Just lay me... down on a bench... or someth- ..." He passed out before he could finish. Ray and his girl grabbed him by his legs and arms and lead him towards the city park where his girl bought three chili-dogs and waved it over Sadow's nose to make him wake up. Sadow slowly dazed back into reality "What the...?" "Look who's finally awake, you must be hungry." The girl said as she handed him the chili dog. "You must stay up late." Ray said smiling at him. Accepting the food and biting it hungrily, he asked "Who are you guys...?" "I'm Ray Martinez and this is my girlfriend Aki Katsu." Ray said smiling at him, "The name is Sadow. Sadow Yatsumaru." He continued to munch on the Chili dog, savouring the unhealthy yet delicious taste. "Well it seems you haven't eaten in days, I'll get another chili dog for you." Aki said smiling as she went back to the vendor. "What do you do that makes you so sleepy." Ray asked. Sadow looked distant "I'm looking for someone..." "You know... You reminded me of a good friend of mine." Ray said as Aki came back with the second chili dog for him. Sadow raised a brow inquisitively "What did I do?" "It's nothing bad, he was looking for someone too." Ray said laughing. Sadow nodded to himself while accepting the second Chili dog "Do you know of a Satoru Satoshi?" "No, I've never heard of him." Ray replied. "Wait, isn't he a Demon on the run here in the human world?" Aki said but then covered her mouth immediately afterward. Sadow glanced at her immediately. She was incorrect but he was suspicious of her covering her mouth "Somewhat..." "Well, anyway i hope you feel better we gotta go." Ray said pulling Aki with him. Swiftly snatching his wrist, Sadow prevented Ray from leaving so suddenly "Not so fast. You guys know something about this bastard and I want to know." "No I promise we don't know anything." Ray said pulling his hand away. Sadow scoffed and got up "This man is a serious threat. If you don't tell me what you know you would be aiding someone who has already claimed millions of lives." "Look, trust me i don't know anything my girlfriend just heard of him that's all." Ray said. He continued "What has she heard?" "That there was someone in this town doing some damage." Aki said glaring at him. "Gee, that isn't really news these days now is it?" grumpily, he started to walk off, finishing the rest of his Chili dog. Ray and Aki went back to their motel as they grabbed some supplies. Sadow, too, returned to his own abandoned warehouse that he was staying at, preparing to cautiously get some sleep. Ray and Aki went back into their room and stayed there until night time and then went on patrol in their Soul-Reaper forms. Moonlit Night Sadow had placed a tracking liquid on Ray's wrist when he grabbed him, now able to monitor his movements. He mentally thanked the 12th Division Captain for such a gift. Ray and Aki had killed another hollow and were planning to leave when Ray felt a strange energy coming towards him,"Looks like we got someone on our trail." Ray said grabbing his zanpaktuo to make sure he would be ready to fight. "I'll meet you back at the hotel." Aki said as she left leaving Ray alone. Exiting from the shadows of an alleyway was none other than Satoru himself, grinning wide "What do we have here? Some stray Soul Reapers?" Ray suddenly sensed something very powerful and left to go find Aki. Appearing in front of him to impede his movement, Satoru thrusted his hand forward to grab Ray's soul. Ray ducked and then kicked Satoru in the gut sending him flying straight into the ground."So you must be that Satoru I heard about." Ray glared as he drew out his zanpaktuo. Rising with a smirk, Satoru turned to him "Oh? Heard of me, have you?" "Yeah, from someone you should know." Ray said as he started to raise his Spiritual pressure. Satoru's smirk faltered "Eh? Someone I should know? Ya' just gonna stand there like an empty-headed tree or are you gonna tell me who the blabber-mouth is?" "A guy named Sadow." Ray said smiling with excitment. Satoru frowned "Don't know who the fuck you're talking about, kid." "Hahahahaha, you don't know who you're talking to you insignificant demon!" Suddenly the energy around them turned into a Lion and growled at him sending him a shockwave of power. Standing idly, Satoru didn't budge from the burst of power "Demon? I'm far greater than a Demon." "And I'm not some stray Soul-Reaper." Ray glared at him. Satoru walked toward him with his hands in his pockets "Then what are you?" "I'm Former Captain Of Fifth Division Kaworu Yamamoto-Genryusai at your service." Ray said coldy as he looked at him. Satoru burst out into laughter "A Captain?! Doesn't make much difference to me, kid." "Fine with me, let's play." Ray said smiling. Summoning a pair of knives in his hand, he throws them toward Ray accurately. Ray roared and sent another shock wave that deflected the knives. He then followed it up by sending a blast of energy towards him. Satoru side-stepped it with ease and summoned another knife, this one glowing red and far wider than the last. He threw it toward Ray. Ray, in turn, dodged it and went towards him, shunpoing in different directions, leaving behind replicas. "Sokudo Danmaku!" All of the replicas focused energy and blasted in all different directions. The red knife, upon impaling the brick wall at the end of the alleyway, exploded, sending bricks everywhere. People heard the commotion outside and checked their windows to see what it was. Satoru made several quick motions to evade each incoming ray of energy. Each one of Ray's replicas were destroyed but Ray was actually hiding until the right time. When said opportunity arose, he then shunpo'd behind Satoru and slashed at his back. The blade managed to cut a clean swipe across Satoru's back but no blood was released. He fell onto the ground face down. "Get up! We are not done you pathetic Demon!!" Ray growled madly at him. Suddenly, a barbed tail sprung out and lunged toward him viciously. Ray moved but the tail had barely tipped the edge of his shoulder as it started bleeding,"So you finally decided to show your true form." Ray glared at Satoru. Satoru rose and turned toward him, wearing his signature grin still "Somewhat. And for the last time, I am no Demon. I am a creature far superior." He then whipped his tail toward him again. Ray glared at him and swung his Zanpaktuo colliding with his tail. The blade sent the barbed end of the tail flying upwards but didnt scratch it in the slightest. The spine-like tail then protruded spikes on each curve to slice Ray up the center. Ray managed to only get one spike hit through his clothes then slashed at his tail to knock it down to the ground. It whipped about erratically, the end slamming into a brick wall several times in it's effort to regain control and continue it's assault on Ray. Ray shunpo'd, dodging every attack from his tail, then made it follow him towards Satoru. Satoru grinned and charged toward Ray "No where to run, little fly!" Right there when Satoru was in front of Ray along with his tail coming from the back, Ray shunpo'd right in that instant causing Satoru's tail to attack Satoru himself. The barbed end collided with Satoru's face, impaling it straight through his skull and causing him to topple over. Ray looked at him and sighed at the fact that the fight was over. He sheathed his sword and shunpo'd away. Laying on the ground, Satoru slowly pryed his tail from his skull. When it was freed, it slithered into his back as his face regenerated "This isnt over, Soul Reaper. Not by a long shot." Interrogation Sadow had definately felt Satoru's presence on his scanners and was in bound to hunt Ray down to find out what he knew. Ray then looked behind him and sighed,"What is it?" Ray asked him. Sadow yelled "Descend, we have to talk!" Ray landed on top of a building and looked at Sadow. He joined him "I sensed you were with Satoru. What happened?" "I fought him and he pierecd himself with his own tail but he's alive." Ray told him. Sadow clenched his teeth irritably "How do you know he's alive and, if so, why didn't you finish him!?" "Because it's not my kill to make, you're the one who's looking for him so if anyone should get him you should." Ray glared at him then started to walk away. Sadow gritted his teeth. He could've punched him out of the stupidity of the statement "You have fucked up morals..." At that, he leapt off the balcony and headed in direction of the alleyway, only to find no one there. It was clear that a battle took place since there were signs of damage on the brick walls from impalement. Ray just shook his head as he had headed back towards his hotel, in his mind Ray wondered if that was the right thing to do but then realized that Sadow was the one looking for him and decided that only Sadow should be the one who would win.